my life being raised as a GilbertWinchester
by cassieblake2011
Summary: my life being raised as a Gilbert in Mystic Falls and then later finding out that i am related to Dean and Sam Winchester.


My name is Cassie Winchester and I live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was raised by John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming later adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert who died in a car accident off of the Wickery Bridge. I was born in Lawrence, Kansas to John and Mary Winchester. I am the only girl in my family of two other siblings which are boys named Dean and Sam. Our mom was bitten by a vampire and then she supposedly died. I have two cousins named Elena and Jeremy. Besides living with my two cousins, I live with my aunt Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric Saltzman who is my history teacher. Isobel was married to Alaric at one time until a vampire named Damon Salvatore bit her and turned her into a vampire by her request. Isobel tried to come back into my cousin Elena's life but Elena wouldn't have it. After being compelled by the vampire known as Klaus Mikaelson, Isobel committed suicide by throwing off her lapis lazuli necklace and stood out into the sun bursting into flames while my cousin Elena watched. Then later my cousin and her friends met the family of vampires known as the Originals especially the one named Klaus Mikaelson. Then my cousin Jeremy learned that he could see ghosts. My cousin soon learned that she was Katherine Petrova's doppelganger which explained the identical appearance. Because of this, Klaus wanted to use my cousin in a sacrifice to break an ancient curse (the werewolf curse). Despite my cousin and her friends' best efforts, the sacrifice took place. John Gilbert (the one who raised me) sacrificed his own life to keep my cousin alive and human. However, Klaus killed my aunt Jenna. Klaus created the myth of the sun and moon in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova doppelganger both which was needed to break the ancient curse. In order to awaken his hybrid side, Klaus kidnapped my aunt Jenna and my cousin Elena. So, in order to awaken his werewolf side, he had to drink the blood of a doppelganger in this case would be my cousin Elena. Then my aunt Jenna was sacrificed, bit by Klaus, then Jenna attacked Klaus' witch Greta as a last-ditch attempt to thwart her. However Klaus stabs my aunt Jenna, lies her down and stakes her in the heart to kill her. Then I decided to move to Vegas where my other aunt Ellen lived for the time being before moving us to Lawrence, Kansas. When I got to my other aunt's house, Ellen comes out and greets me. I say," Hi, aunt Ellen." My aunt hugs me and asks," Hi, sweetheart. How was your trip?" I finally sit my bags down and say," It was long and boring." Ellen says," Here, let me take your bags." I follow my aunt into the house and when I got in the house, Ellen asks," Can you do me a favor?" I look at her and say," Yeah, I can." Ellen asked," We've run out of milk and I need it to finish fixing dinner." Ellen reaches in her apron and pulls out a five dollar bill. I took the money and started walking down to the nearest store. I got to the store and found the milk in which I paid for. As I was coming out of the store, I suddenly ran into a strawberry blonde man. I say," Excuse me." The blonde man says," Watch where you are going, kid." I turned to look at the man when suddenly I got a bad vibe coming from him. Then suddenly in a flash, I was suddenly grabbed and found myself in a alley-way far from the store. I was in shock until the strawberry blonde man pinned me up against a wall. I turned to look at him but bit off a startled scream when I saw his visage. His eyes were dark, veined and his mouth was open baring sharp fangs. The moment the scream left my throat, he moved in another blur of motion. I wasn't sure how it happened, but one second he was standing in front of me and then next he had picked me up and buried his face in my neck. It took me several seconds to catch on what was going on but when I did, I began to fiercely struggle. I wedged my hands between our bodies and tried to shove him away but it did no good. I bent my knees to place my feet flat against the alley-wall, hoping to push off it and gain enough momentum to break away, but again he wouldn't budge. Just as my body began to fight sleep and my eyes began to flicker shut, I gave one last ditch effort at pushing him away but something odd began to happen. It felt like there was a tug deep inside my body and then suddenly I was free. Without the strange man holding me up, I fell down to the ground in a painful heap. It was only then I saw the strange man in front of me staring at me with a surprised eyes and his mouth covered in my blood and then I realized that I have been bit by the strange man. I reached my hand up to my neck but pulled away with a wince at the throbbing pain. I looked down at my hand which I realized my neck was covered with blood. " You bit me?" I asked while in confusion. The man replies," Yes.", while getting up from where I had pushed him. His eyes starts to lose their surprise and instead began staring at me in re-evaluation. " This is very interesting." I reply," what is?", leaning my head back against the wall in an effort to keep my eyes on the man while still resting. I wanted to sleep so bad that my body begged for sleep. I mentally noted that it was probably from the blood loss. " You're weird as hell interest in biting little girls? Cause I already guessed that." The man gave off a warm chuckle; a totally inappropriate sound given that he had attacked me. "No. that's actually rather normal for me." He ignored my choked sound of surprised horror. " Minus the little girls' bit. I prefer my meals to be older, early twenties actually. But no, I was referring to the bit of magic you just did." I would have screamed and ran if I had the energy. It was bad enough that this freak attacked me but to know that he did this frequently? What did he think he was some sort of vampire or something? " Magic? I asked instead. " God, you're genuinely out of your freaking mind." I realized. I had hoped for crazy-anger because at least then I had a chance of survival if he felt remorse afterward- at least that was what all the cops shows said. But if he was genuinely buckets-o-crazy then I was never getting out of this alive. God, and the last conversation I'd had with my aunt had been about milk. Those were terrible last words. " No, actually I'm not." The man squatted down in front of me and reached out for me. I flinched in fear but had no energy to do anything more. I was surprised when all he did was reach out to gently turn my head, giving him a good view of my wound. "Hmm. I got you good." He muttered, a hint of pride in his voice before he gave a small sigh. " Course I wish I knew you were a witch before I took a chunk out of you. Ah well." I wanted to ask what he was talking about. But by the time I tried to, the strange man had suddenly grabbed me and took me to his lair which was in the cemetery called Stull cemetery.

Meanwhile in Lawrence, Kansas, the brothers known as Dean and Sam Winchester were out demon hunting for their father who was supposed to be hunting in the cemetery for the vampire king who supposedly kidnapped me in which the brothers didn't know about me yet. When the brothers had found the vampire king's lair, they thought they heard something that sounded like vampire bat wings flapping in the distance getting closer to them. When the wings had stopped flapping, one of the bats turned into the vampire king known as Klaus Mikaelson. After Klaus turned back into his normal self, Dean speaks up and asks," where is our father? And what have you done to him?" After Dean had said that, Klaus reaches behind him and grabs the brothers' dad in which Klaus took hostage. John tries to talk but Klaus wouldn't let him spill his beans. Klaus says with a smirk on his face," John, why don't you tell your boys about your other supposed kid?" Sam tries to say something but Dean beat him to the punch. Dean says," Dad, what the hell is he talking about? I thought it was just us two. Is there something you're not telling me and Sam?" Klaus finally lets John loose so he can explain to his boys about the other kid that he and Mary had but gave up for adoption. John finally gets his footing and says with a sigh," Boys, I have something that I need to tell you about your supposed sister. Me and your mom had another kid while you two were still in school." As John was talking to his boys, a witch that Klaus took in named Davina magically hit Sam with a vision of me being held captive in the vampire king's lair somewhere in the cemetery.


End file.
